On the Street Corner by my Lonesome
by SenatorSolo
Summary: Told mostly by the viewpoint of a muggle. Before Harry Potter left for St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, he was a normal kid. I knew him, for he went to my school. This is my story, and then there is his.
1. Chapter One

**On the Street Corner by my Lonesome**

Summary : Told by the viewpoint of a muggle. Before Harry Potter left for St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, he was a normal kid. I knew him, for he went to my school. This is my story, and then there is his.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Mandy

_Dear Diary,_

_School started today, it was awful. The only good things that happened was when I found you in my locker and the fact that there was a cute boy in my homeroom. He had raven black hair and bright green eyes. He had glasses, but not nerdy ones. Oh no, he was quite the opposite of nerdy. He was actually really cute. But the one thing that stands out about him is this scar. It's so different from all the scars I've ever seen before. It's shaped _exactly_ like a lightning bolt. It seems to cause him pain too. Hmmm . . . _

:Flashback:

"Amanda Peters?" called Mr. Evans, an old wrinkly main who could have been the grandparent of a grandparent. Well, not really, but he was really old. He had kept all of his hair, but it was now white and he had to use a cane to walk around. On his desk he kept a picture of his daughter, Christina. Rumor had it that Christina had a daughter who died when he house burned down. He never talked, or even mentioned, Christina's supposed daughter.

"Here," I called, raising my hand. "I prefer to be called Mandy though."

"All right," he replied, staring at me, (which was kind of creepy, to tell you the truth), "Charlie Pickle?" Snickers could be heard all over the room about the boy's name.

Charlie, a plump boy with a well rounded, maybe over-rounded, face, raised his hand timidly, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay," said Mr. Evans. I noticed that he did not stare at Charlie. Hmm, I must remember to investigate Mr. Evans criminal record. "Is there a Harry Potter?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

A raven haired boy slowly raised his hand, but immediately clapped it to his forehead, over his lightning shaped scar, which had begun glowing. That was very weird at the least. Everybody whirled around and stared at him as, I think I am the only one who noticed, Mr. Evans let one tear slide out of his eye.

That was doubly weird. Then, Harry started to mumble about a car crash and Mr. Evans tears really came. Then, everybody staring at Harry whisked around and stared at him, speechless.

I made a move to help him, but Mr. Evans collapsed. The class was in an uproar. The first day at school and the teacher croaks and some kid has a spastic attack. A really cute kid.

:End Flashback:

_So Mr. Evans, my homeroom teacher, was carried off by the headmaster and the school nurse. I cannot believe he died. Clearly, Harry was close to him, but Harry didn't seem to recognize him, though that could have been because of the seizure thing. Maybe Mr. Evans had some information about Harry, who was mysteriously quiet for the rest of the day. Though he did have an attack, which could explain it. Oh well. I'll search Mr. Evans old desk tomorrow, maybe there will be some clue in there . . . I've got to go, it's dinner time and mom has made salmon florentine, my favorite. I'll try to talk to Harry tomorrow too. Well, much love._

_-Mandy Peters_

"Honey? Dinner is ready," called mom. Her real name is Samantha Peters, but she prefers to go wierd, (don't ask me why), and calls herself Saman, like the fish. Thank goodness I don't have to call her Saman too. That would be awful. In kindergarten, my friend Alicia had to call her mom 'Bunglie Bear,' how embarrassing!

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted down the stairs, closing my door. Our house was moderately sized, big enough for me, mom, and Hallie, my sister. Mom kicked dad out a few years ago when she realized that he only wanted her for her money, (he had no job of his own).

"Dinner!" Mom shouted again.

"I'm coming," I yelled back. Skidding into the kitchen, "I'm here mom. Let's eat."

* * *

Harry

_I am such a freak. I cannot believe that that happened to me in homeroom. I killed my teacher. That's awful, I'll go . . . well, I can't go anywhere. I have no friends. Just this closet, my idiot cousin, and his terrible parents. Who, in their right mind, would lock a kid in a cupboard? Ugh._

Harry sat, playing with the only thing he actually had room to play with, an action figure. So it was a little juvenile, but it was the only toy he had. Dudley had thrown it out when he was about six. Of course, it had no arms, but at least its legs moved and Harry could make it walk to and fro on a small shelf.

A loud tap interrupted Harry from his musing and playing. "I heard that something happened today, boy," said a voice Harry knew all too well.

"Yes. I, erm, went to class?" Harry questioned, fully knowing that his reply had not been what Uncle Vernonwanted to hearat all.

"Open this door," said Harry's Uncle as he pounded on the closet door.

Sighing, Harry opened the door, expecting to be smacked by Vernon's pudgy hand. Instead, he was pulled straight into the air by his ear.

"What did you do to your teacher boy? What happened to him?" shouted Vernon.

"I'd tell you if you let me down," seethed Harry. Uncle Vernon's grip loosened a bit, but his face turned a deep plum color, meaning trouble. Harry seized his chance when his Uncle loosened his grip and wiggled down onto the floor. "He died," he stated plainly, avoiding looking Vernon in the eyes.

"I know he died. And you killed him didn't you? Petunia is in the kitchen, very distressed I might add, about what you did," said Vernon, practically shouting.

From what Harry could hear, Aunt Petunia was more than a little distressed. He could tell that she was sobbing hysterically. Becuase Harry supposedly killed his teacher? He doubted it. His aunt and uncle had never much liked him and would have loved to see him go to jail.

"Get in your closet boy? Get in there right now! And no dinner for you tonight, all week for that matter," Vernon hissed at Harry.

As calmly as he could, Harry walked into his closet, massaging his ear, and slammed the door shut. And he spent the rest of his evening trying to hide his hunger and his anger at his family. "I didn't cause his death," he told himself over and over again. But he couldn't truly know that. He resolved to get to school early and search the desk of the late Mr. Evans.

* * *

Please review. I promise that this story is To Be Continued Soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, first of all, many thanks to shaun, Mrs.PoynterandMrs.Judd, Adrianna Ashke, and todderbaby, (who tried to review, but, alas, could not). It's so exciting to have reviewers. Okay, questions answered. Mr. Evans name is, well, important. And, this is the school year before Harry got accepted to Hogwarts.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Mandy

_Dear Diary,_

_So, oh my gosh, I talked to Harry today. He is the raven haired kid with the funny scar that I talked about yesterday. He is really shy, but boy is he the sweetest guy I've ever met. And he's soo cute. Hallie, my sister who is three years older than me, caught me talking to him by my locker. That was a little embarrassing. Actually, it was very embarrassing. But I cannot believe that I got to talk to him. It was kind of funny what happened today actually._

:Flashback:

It was finally six o'clock, we didn't have to be at school until eight thirty, but this morning was special. I was going to search Mr. Evans desk for any information.

I walked over to my dresser and put on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. Inconspicuous right? I grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from the kitchen on my way out of the house because I did not want to get framed as Mr. Evans murderer. Unlikely, but it could happen.

I jogged to school, (it's only six blocks), though it was rather uncomfortable in jeans, getting there at seven. That gave me an hour and a half.

_Great_, I thought as I tried the door. It was locked. I definitely hadn't counted on that.

"Oof," I cried as something large hit me on the back. I turned around and felt my mouth drop open like a toddler who watched his twin get what _he_ wanted. It was Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry. I'll just . . . go now," he stammered, looking quite apologetic.

"Yes, uh I mean, no. Don't go. I was just going for a morning jog," I lied.

"Oh, yea, me too." We stared at each other for a few moments, but I had pride in my staring abilities, and he cracked first. "Actually," he mumbled, "I was going to check on Mr. Evans things, if nobody has moved them yet."

I swear I looked like a wide-mouthed tree frog. "Now way," I practically shouted, "me too!" Just my luck really, this cute guy comes along and I totally embarrass myself. :Can you pick locks?" I asked quickly, trying to stop staring.

"Actually, I have a gift with locks." He placed his hand on the doorknob and, to my surprise, it turned. "It was unlocked," he said.

"No it wasn't!" But I let myself follow him inside despite my gut feeling that something unnatural was going on.

We came up upon Mr. Evans classroom door and found it covered in yellow tape. Like in all the cops movies where there is a criminal investigation. Hmm, weird.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?"

_And we got caught! By a policeman. Isn't that awful. He told us that we weren't allowed to be in the building before eight, like I didn't know that. Hmph. I have cops. And then, he escorted us out of the building. He held our hands and told us to 'run along.' It was so creepy. He was old . . . and wrinkly. Ew. Then, right after my first class, Harry comes to my locker and tells me that we should sneak in tomorrow morning at four. And of course, Hallie comes along and embarrasses me out of my mind. 'Oh, baby sisters got a boyfriend.' She makes me sick. But, hey, I wouldn't mind. Well, I got to go. I have a swim lesson. I promise to write tomorrow._

_-Mandy Peters_

* * *

Harry

"You idiot boy. Let me get this straight. You sneak out of the house at six thirty. Then you run ten blocks to school and break in. Then you meet a policeman and he escorts you out of the building and gives you a warning. You are too young to get a warning. Oh. You deal with him Petunia. I can't even look at him." Uncle Vernon's face was purpling as it usually did each day when Harry came home.

Harry was standing in the front hall, choosing to come into the house at the exact wrong moment. Right after a phone call from the cops. Of course. That was the way Harry's luck went.

Petunia pursed her lips as Uncle Vernon went to get himself a 'large brandy,' large meaning fist sized. And for Vernon, that was quite large. "Well," Petunia said, looking down her long nose, "for the rest of the day, you are confined to your cupboard. And no supper," she added, oblivious to the fact that Harry had no supper for the rest of the week.

"Like that's anything new," Harry murmured to himself, out of Aunt Petunia's hearing. He walked grudgingly to his cupboard cursing his adoptive parents into oblivion. He hated them so much, he just wanted to strangle them.

He slammed, and locked, his door and sat on his bed, staring up at the cobwebs on the ceiling of his so-called bedroom.

_Maybe tomorrow will be better. At least I can see, er, what's-her-name. . . Sandy. No, Mandy. But I'll have to find a new way to sneak out. Maybe I can use Dudley's second bedrooms window. The door is off limits, the back door maybe. Oh, I dunno._ _I'll just see when I wake up, at four? Why oh why did I tell her four? I guess I'll have an easier time sneaking out . . _

And with that final thought he fell asleep. At six in the afternoon. Well, he needed the sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued . . . Again! 


	3. Chapter Three

I would give everybody who reviewed a lollipop, but I have no lollipops. Blue raspberry to Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd. Cherry to Adrianna Ashke. Grape to shaun. In response to a question asked by Adrianna Ashke, teachers don't typically fall dead and the school was worried, so they sent in policemen to investigate. Okay, now . . . .

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Mandy

_Dear Diary,_

_My swim lesson was good, but that's so not important. I met Harry at four o'clock this morning at school and we broke in. We found some really interesting stuff in Mr. Evans classroom. And we didn't get caught by a policeman! Hah! But my mom found out about the policeman yesterday, and I'm sort of grounded. Oops. But, Mr. Evans room was really creepy but flashlight light, (we didn't want to turn on the real lights in case somebody did come along._

:Flashback:

Getting up a three thirty in the morning is not one of my talents. It took all of the will I had to even turn on the light. Then I was blinded. So I got a bit of a late start this morning. At least I left when I planned to, three forty-five. That was murder.

So I jogged to school again and met Harry on the front steps. He did that funny thing with the lock again. Though he still insists that it was already unlocked. Yeah right. I'm not that stupid. I'm going to be a journalist one day, so, of course, I have to notice things. One day I will write an article about Harry Potter. Maybe he is in the library.

"Mandy?" asked Harry, his voice taking me away from my daydreams, "are you coming in?"

"Oh, yea." I walked up the steps, following Harry into the building.

We walked along the walls, hiding from the shadows that seemed to follow us around, and finally arrived in front of Mr. Evans room.

"Okay, you go in first," I whispered to Harry.

"Now, you go in!" he whispered back.

"You are a guy, you're supposed to be brave," I taunted. It worked. He went into the room first, ducking under the yellow caution tape. I followed, cautiously, keeping my ears and eyes open.

"Are you related to him?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Harry turned his flashlight on and aimed it in my general direction, "No, I mean, I don't think I am. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have never told me much about my family though. I guess that I could be related to him, but I don't feel sad. Sort of angry. I didn't kill him!"

"Of course you didn't kill him," I said soothingly.

"But I caused his death. I had that . . . pain, and then he had a heart attack. And died. He was a perfectly healthy old man and he just keeled over," Harry raved.

I couldn't help but giggle at the word 'keeled.' It just cracked me up. "I'm sorry," I choked, "you said a word and it was funny."

"Our teacher died and you are laughing?" asked Harry, obviously angry.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to stop laughing. Man, this kid has some anger issues. "Tell me about your family."

"Well," said Harry, calming down. "My mother and father died in a car crash when I was a baby. My uncle and aunt adopted me and raised me with their son Dudley–

"Dudley _Dursley?_" I asked.

"Yea. Well, Dudley always gets good things and new clothes and toys. He has _two_ bedrooms. _I_ sleep in the closet under the stairs. I've never known my grandparents or cousins or anything. Well, except for Dudley."

I couldn't help it. I cried. Like, seriously cried. Like bawled.

:End Flashback:

_So then he gave me a really big hug and told me not to feel sorry for him. Said that it was probably his fault that his aunt and uncle hated him. I felt sorry for him anyways. He told me that he always made weird things happen and it made his guardians mad. Oh well. So for the first hour we just sat there and talked. But then we got to digging around in Mr. Evans drawers and we found a ton of pictures and letters. I brought them home with me. I know it's stealing, but I promise that I will return them after me and Harry get a good look at them. He's going to try and come over tomorrow since it's Saturday. Well, I'll fill you in tomorrow!_

_-Mandy Peters_

* * *

Harry

"Get in here, dinner is on the table," shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry wandered into the kitchen. 'Dinner' for Harry was peanut butter with celery and raisins, (they couldn't let him starve). After dinner Harry was instructed to clean the dishes and sweep the floor. He did it with no questions asked for he wanted to be on Uncle Vernon's good side.

After all his chores, Harry found Vernon watching the evening news in the lounge. He waited for a commercial break before posing his question to his Uncle. After about ten minutes, a jingle for goldfish crackers came up on the screen..

"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon, but may I ask you a quick question?" Harry had to phrase things exactly right or his uncle would have him in the closet for a month.

"Get on with it boy," spat Vernon, eyes not moving from the television set.

"Yes, I was wondering, what chores I have to do tomorrow afternoon?"

"The usual." 'The usual' consisted trimming the hedges and cleaning up after lunch and dinner.

"Yes. One more thing, what time will Aunt Petunia be cleaning?" asked Harry.

"Between one and four. Now, hush, the news is back on."

Bingo! Harry had his visiting time. At one o'clock he would leave for Mandy's house and at three forty-five he would leave. It was a good thing that Aunt Petunia didn't like having other people around when she was cleaning.

* * *

Okay, I finally updated! Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Many thanks to Adrianna Ashke and RaI'DeE PoYnT3r for reviewing my last chapter. Y'all are great! Okay . . . well, here is chapter four!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Mandy

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry Potter came over to my house today! It was really, really awesome. He is the most coolest guy I have ever met. Hallie, thank goodness, wasn't home when he came over, so she couldn't make fun of me again. Mom was just like, 'Well hun-hun, be good. I'm going to clean the floors down here, so you all need to stay upstairs.' Of course we were going to stay upstairs, we had important work to do._

:Flashback:

"Mandy!" called mom, "There's a guy at the front door her for you!"

Harry Potter! I rushed downstairs to greet him and rescue him from my mom, who can be a little to happy at times. "Hey Harry!" I said cooly. Actually, I probably sounded like an idiot, but that's okay. "Mom, we're going to go do a school project."

Harry walked inside and mom shut the door. "Well hun-hun, be good. I'm going to clean the floors down here, so you all need to stay upstairs. Good luck with your project."

I grabbed Harry's hand and rushed upstairs, escaping my mom, but mainly trying to go as fast as possible because we had a limited time to work.

"Nice room," said Harry, sitting himself down on the floor.

"Oh . . thanks," I said, "so, what do you want to do first?"

"I think that we should go through the pictures first, then the letters. Maybe there will be captions on the pictures to make it easier for us. Unless pictures came with letter, then we should do those first." Harry moved a pile of books so that he could lean back. "You have the stuff, right?"

I laughed. "Of course I have the stuff. Do you expect me to forget the most important thing?" I walked over to my desk and grabbed a large pile, full of letter and pictures. "Here it is!" I breifly browsed through the things. "It looks like the pictures are included with the letters. Do you want to take a pile? We can say stuff out loud when it's worthwhile."

Harry nodded and took a pile. About five minutes in, I found a letter that was really . . . interesting. "Listen to this Harry," I instructed.

_Dear Daddy,_

_How are you? I hear that you are teaching muggle children now. Is that right? Daddy, you never fail to crack me up. Well, Petunia would be proud of you. She's muggle, like them. Is she in one of your classes? _

_School is going really great. Did they send you my grades? If not, I'll tell you. I passed all my classes, of course, though potions I barely skimmed through. Herbology and charms are my highest grades, outstanding in both. And everything else is acceptable or exceeds expectations. _

_How is mom doing? I do hope she is doing okay without me. I wrote her a letter earlier. Do you know if she got it? Hmm. _

_Daddy! I have a new boyfriend. His name is James Potter and he is in Gryffindor, like me!_ _I really, really like him. We went to Hogsmeade together a few days ago and we had butterbeer and played in the snow. We had a killer snowball fight. I won! I'm sending a picture of us together so you can see what he looks like. I do hope you approve. _

_Love,  
__Lily_

With the letter was a picture of a redheaded girl and a boy with really dark hair. They looked as if they were about sixteen or seventeen. They were standing together in the snow, cheeks and noses red with the cold. The weirdest thing was, the picture was **moving!**

Harry and I stared at the picture for a few minutes before he flipped it over. "Look!" he said. "It says 'Me and James Potter, sixth year.'"

"Harry?" I asked. "Isn't your aunt named Petunia? And aren't your parents Lily and James?" Harry nodded. "I think that Mr. Evans is your grandfather!"

"It can't be," said Harry, looking again at the picture. "Let's look at more letters." He changed the subject.

In my heart, I knew that Harry knew that Mr. Evans was his grandfather, but I conceded defeat for the moment and looked at more letters.

Harry found the interesting letter this time. "Mandy, listen to this."

_Dear Father,_

_It's not your precious Lily writing this time. It's Petunia. Your other daughter. Who you don't care about. I was just writing to say that mom died, and even though you are divorced, I want you to come to the funeral. It's on Sunday, March twenty-fifth. If you can, bring Lily. But don't bring that wretched boyfriend of hers._

_I really don't understand why you approved of him. How can you like a guy who flies around on broomsticks and says made up words while pointing at something with a stick? Why didn't you approve of Vernon. He is a nice man! He used to be a wrestler, did you know that?_

_And, did you know that Lily is getting married to that guy? Did she tell you that? I won't even get to be in the wedding. You might, but I won't! How is that fair? Well you know what? She won't be in my wedding. I'm going to propose to Vernon and we will get married on the same day and you will have to choose who you'll walk down the isle with. _

_Well, that'll show Lily. Of course you'll pick me. I am more lovely and much more smart. And I'm not marrying a stupid prick. Please write back._

_Your daughter,  
__Petunia_

This letter was dated some four years after the previous one. It also had a picture in it, but it was not moving. The picture was of Petunia and her mother, Christina. Christina was sitting on a bed, hugging Petunia. Apparently, Petunia and her mother were very close.

"Harry, you have to believe it! Mr. Evans was your grandfather. You witnessed his death a few days ago. You live with his daughter and, duh!" I smacked my head for emphasis. "Remember the picture he kept on his desk? The one of his daughter Christina. Well, I just assumed that Christina was his daughter, in reality Christina was his wife! It all fits!" I cried happily.

"No. He had a daughter that died in a house fire. My mom died in a car crash and Aunt Petunia is still alive," he burst my happy bubble.

"Keep reading," I said.

I found the next letter. If was not from any relations, but an Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Cary Evans,_

_I regret that I must be the one to inform you of this, but your daughter, Lily, and her husband, James, have perished, murdered by a Lord Voldemort in their home on Tuesday evening. Thankfully, little Harry survived the attack._

_With your permission, I will transfer the boy to your other daughter's house, Petunia, I believe. He needs to grow up with his relatives and I believe that Petunia and Vernon Dursley will do an okay job. When the time comes, I will take harry into the world that he rightfully belongs in._

_All my sympathies,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

"Harry?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea," he mumbled, "I'm fine."

He got up to go and I watched as he slipped a letter with a picture into his jacket. I didn't say anything, for I figured that since his parents were murdered, he had a right to some of their things.

:End Flashback:

_So when he left, I bundled up the letters, saving things that I knew Harry would want, (pictures and stuff), and carried them back to the school, bringing a bobby pin to break in. I returned the letters to where we found them and hurried out. Thankfully, nobody noticed. So, anyways, I went down to dinner and just then realized that tomorrow was our last day of school. Awesome!_

_-Mandy Peters_

Harry

"You lied to me!" Harry shouted as he walked into his Aunt and Uncle's home. "My parents did not die in a car crash!" Petunia bustled out of the kitchen to restrain Vernon from jumping on Harry. "They were murdered by Lord Voldemort in their homes when I was only a baby!"

"How did you find this out?" asked Petunia is a strangely calm voice.

"I read a letter to my grandfather from an Albus Dumbledore!"

Just then, the mail slid through the mail flap, spooking the three people who stood in the foyer. "Get the mail boy," said Vernon.

Grudgingly, Harry picked up the mail and sifted through it, surprised when he saw a letter for him. He handed everything except that letter to Vernon and went to shut himself in his closet.

"What have you got there?" shouted Vernon.

"A letter."

"You will not steal my mail, child!" said Vernon.

"It's addressed to me. See," said Harry, holding up the letter, "Mr. Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs."

"Give me that!" snarled Vernon.

Petunia shrieked but moved to stand between Harry and Vernon. "Vernon, dear, he's already worked it out. If he read that letter, then he knows that . . . that man is going to come for him. It's inevitable that he goes. Just let him have the letter."

Vernon backed down, but threw Harry a gruesome look over his shoulder. Harry locked himself in the closet. Leaving the new letter for later, he opened the letter that he had taken from Mandy's house.

_Dear Daddy,_

_We had a baby! James and I named him Harry James Potter. Here's a picture of him for you. Come visit anytime you wish. _

_Love,  
__Lily_

Enclosed was a picture of Harry as a baby, sitting in his mothers lap, who ws sitting on his fathers lap. Everybody was smiling.

* * *

Okay, wow, that took a long time to write. Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Another lovely thank you to RaI'DeE PoYnT3r, Stephanie Miss, Adrianna Ashke, and todderbaby for reviewing my fourth chapter! Amazing! Here's chapter number five! I hope you like it . . .

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Mandy

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was our last day of school! It was awesome! Finally, I'm finished with fifth grade. Harry didn't come to school today, but he was in the newspaper. I decided that even though he is a criminal, I was going to visit him again anyways, just to say goodbye, because I'll never see him at school again. 'Tis a sad, sad thing. Here's the newspaper article :_

_Ten Year Old Boy Commits Murder_

_London, England –_

_Two people were found dead last night on Cadbury St. in London. They appeared to have been holding hands, (they were likely dating), when something large hit them on the tops of their heads, rendering them both unconscious. The murderer, ten-year old Harry Potter, then slit their throats, instantly killing them. Harry has not yet gone to trial, but in a statement given to the press last night he claims, 'I'm innocent, I swear.' Is this little boy trying to say that somebody else killed the people, (whose names have not yet been released), and then framed him? More on page C-2_

:Flashback:

I read the newspaper when I got home from school. For once, there was something interesting on the front page. I read the article and was, well, baffled.

"Harry did not kill those people," I stated out loud to whoever might have been listening.

"Honey pie, how do you know that? That kid seems like a maniac. I sure hope that they are going to send him to jail, or at least give him community service," said my mother, who had read the article before I did.

"I'm going to visit him," I said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh no you aren't! That kid is a bad influence on you."

"Mom!" I practically shouted. "How can you even think that? He was over at our house just the other day and you seemed to like him enough. Nothing he has ever said or done would make me think him a murderer."

"Well, obviously you don't know him well enough," sniffed mom.

"Whatever, mom!" I cried and stormed out of the house. I walked down the street to the corner and sat by a lamppost. Then it hit me. I don't know where Harry lives. Crap! I decided to find a payphone and ask the operator for Dudley Dursley. I might look a little suspicious if I asked for Harry.

"Operator, how can I assist you?" asked the cool female voice.

"Yes, I need an address for, er, Petunia Dursley," I said. It had taken me forever to think of Dudley's mom's name. I didn't know his dad's.

"Yes. Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Thank you," I said and hung up. Hey, he lived practically next door to me. Well, only like four blocks away if you wanted to be precise. So, like any other eager journalist child, I ran, well, sprinted, to Harry's house.

I reached his house in about five minutes then walked around a little to cool off so I wouldn't smell. Stepping up onto the small porch, I rang the doorbell. Thankfully, Harry answered.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I came to check on you," I said.

"Well," he replied, "you had better run away 'cause they've made me out to be some kind of a murderer. I swear I didn't do it."

I blinked. I didn't think he murdered anybody. "Please, let me in." He shook his head. "Then you have to come out here and talk to me!"

"I have," he checked his watch, "ten minutes before my aunt and uncle get home. We can sit in the backyard." I followed Harry through the house, (they have an extremely clean kitchen), and out into the back yard. It was also very clean, (which was difficult to imagine, for it was outdoors), though not as clean as the kitchen.

"Harry? Will you tell me the truth please? Did you kill those two people?" I asked timidly.

"Mandy. . . um, no. I didn't kill those people. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sent me out to buy groceries. When I was picking up a bag of chips for Dudley, I had a very odd feeling and was transported to the street where these people lay dead. When I stood up, I was surrounded by police officers. I can tell you that I was very mad and angry because I believe Uncle Vernon, or one of Dudley's friends is trying to frame me with a murder."

"As weird of a story that is, I believe you Harry," I said.

:End Flashback:

_I went home after talking to Harry with the promise that I would visit him tomorrow when his guardians were out. He seemed so sad and innocent when I talked to him. I truly believe that he didn't kill them. He made me promise not to tell the press anything and I readily agreed. When I got home mom made me take an antidepressant because I looked so bad. It's not helping. In fact, it's making me worse. Since I've taken it, I've cried eight separate times and fallen asleep twice. Oh well._

_-Mandy Peters_

* * *

Harry

"What are you doing out of your room?" cried Uncle Vernon as he walked in the front door, returning from his 'How-to Take Care of Your Car' clinic.

"I had to use the restroom," Harry lied.

"Oh sure you did," said Vernon, "I'm just glad you did it when we were out. I don't fancy being murdered, boy."

"I didn't kill those people!" shouted Harry.

"No! I think you did."

"Vernon, Vernon, come into the kitchen with me for a moment," said Petunia, pulling on her husband's arm. Dudley had gone upstairs to play _Micro Madness Deluxe_ on his computer.

Harry waited, though impatiently, outside the kitchen door for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to come out, finished with their hush-hush conversation.

"Harry," said Petunia calmly, emerging from the kitchen, "We received more of these letters in the mail today. Vernon is going to burn them." Harry made to enter the kitchen and retrieve his letters. "Now, go into your closet for the rest of the night, and any funny business will keep you in their all week!"

"But . ." cried Harry, to no reply. T'was a cruel, cruel world today.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Hey, thanks to Adrianna Ashke and RaI'DeE PoYnT3R for reviewing my fifth chapter! Exciting. Oh, Adrianna! Harry isn't in jail because he hasn't gone to trial. I guess you could say that he is under house arrest, 'till you read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Mandy

_Dear Diary,_

_I have some absolutely dreadful news. Number one, Harry is moving. Number two, Harry is being sent to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys because of the murder he didn't commit. And number three, worst of all, my mother has forbidden me from seeing Harry ever again!_

:Flashback:

"Mommy, I'm going out for a walk!" I said, dashing down the stairs.

"Okay, hun. While you're out, will you pick up a few things from the market?" she called.

"Yea." I grabbed the list of fruits and veggies from the kitchen, (Brussel sprouts? Yuck!), and got the spare change from the cash bank mom keeps. Then I headed outside and headed, not for the market, but for Harry Potter's house.

It took me longer to get there today because I walked instead of ran. It was way hot outside. When I finally got there, well, it only took about ten minutes, but it felt like forever, I rang the doorbell twice, in quick succession. That was the code ring that Harry and I made, so that he could identify it as me.

The door opened. "Who are you?" sniffed a high pitched woman's voice. Shoot! It was Harry's aunt. They must not have gone to see _Holy Baloney _at the movies like Harry though they would.

"Er . . . I'm Amanda Peters. A friend of Harry's from school. I came to see him," I said nervously. Petunia was giving me this stare with her brown eyes. It was actually quite creepy. It felt like she was reading my soul to see if I was telling the truth.

"Harry isn't here," she said. "He's gone to visit St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

I stared at her open-mouthed. Like a wide-mouth tree frog.

"Yes. He's going to St. Brutus' in the fall. Surely you knew about the," she lowered her voice, "murder he committed?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said weakly.

"Well, then obviously you know that this is a small punishment compared to what could have been assigned to him. He could have been given the death penalty." She looked thoughtful, as if she wished they _did_ give him the death penalty. She sighed. "Ah, well, you can't have everything in life." Then she slammed the door in my face.

I turned to go, but stopped and crouched under some bushes, for I heard shouts coming from the house I just left.

"Aunt Petunia! I have a visitor and you told her I wasn't here! That's absolutely outrageous." It was Harry's voice.

"I had to tell her something," came Petunia's.

I watched the mailman carrying a large sack ring the doorbell. Harry's uncle answered. "Is there a Mr. Potter at this residence?" asked the mailman.

"Yes, I'll take them," said the large man. And he took the whole bag. He walked inside and shut the door. "Harry Potter! What is the meaning of these letters? Why does anybody want to write to you?" More screams and shouts came from inside the house.

"Give me my letters!" shouted Harry.

"No! You can't have them," screamed Vernon. It took me a few minutes to figure out why the noise was so loud. The window was open. I hope they don't notice. "Oh my God!"

Apparently something so bizarre was occurring in the household that they were all stunned to silence. All of a sudden they all began to shout . . . again. "They're all mine! Why can't I have them?" It was Harry's voice that cut the silence.

"Who wants to get hold of you so bad that they send millions of letters down our fireplace?" asked Vernon.

"Vernon . ." said Aunt Petunia, "the window."

As Vernon (that's his name!) Walked over to close the window, I head the sentence that made my life come crashing down. "That's it! We're moving. Dudley, get your things." Then the window slammed shut.

I picked myself up out of the bushes and walked to the market, near school. It was about sixteen blocks. I don't know why the tears came so hard. Sure, the court found Harry guilty, but was that why I was crying? No. I was crying because Harry was the first real friend I've ever had. Excluding Alicia of course.

When I got home, carrots and tangerines in tow, my mom sat me down. "We're going to have a little chat."

This never means anything good, but I sat down, being the sweet little daughter who my mom wishes I was. "Er . . good afternoon mom," I said quietly, rubbing my face to make it appear as if I had bug bites instead of tear stains.

"What happened?" asked my mom gently.

I stared at her. "What?" I asked, playing dumb.

_So, she said 'There will be no fraternizing with a criminal boy!' I wasn't fraternizing! We are just friends. Were. We aren't friends anymore. I went outside after my chat with mum to clear up my feelings and think things out. It's like she doesn't care about what I want. She just wants to ruin my life. Okay, I know that's not true, she wants to protect me. But it makes me feel like crap. And now, with no friends, I back to standing on the street corner by my lonesome. Nobody there beside me._

_Depressingly Yours,  
__Mandy Peters_

* * *

Harry

After Harry's disaster with the letter, Uncle Vernon practically dragged him out of the house and shut him in the car with Dudley and Petunia. None of them dared to speak, frightened of what Vernon might do to them.

He drove them all over, muttering to himself the whole way. At one point he turned to Harry and stated, "From now on, everyone of mine and Petunia's acquaintances will know you as the boy who went to St. Brutus'. And you are not to tell them otherwise."

Harry merely nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Vernon was a maniac of a driver when he was angry. Today was one of his angry days. He occasionally made a sudden stop to look around only to return to the car and say, "Not good enough for us."

One time he got out of his car, leaving it on, thankfully, so everyone could breathe, and returned a few hours later with chips, bananas, and a long slender package that Petunia eyes distastefully.

Finally, after a giant storm had started, thunder and lightning all around, he stopped by a lake and said, "Here's the place!"

Grimly, Harry and Dudley looked out into the lake, and by the lightning they could make out a small shack that looked as if it could fall over any minute, standing on a large rock.

* * *

Okey dokey! Chapter six is finished. After this chapter I have one more before the story is complete. Please review! 


	7. Epilogue

Thanks to everybody who reviewed chapter six. Here is chapter seven, the final chapter . . .

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Mandy Peters (Died aged fourty-six)

* * *

Amanda Peters never saw Harry again, nor heard any news about him. She became a Star Reporter for muggle newspaper and wrote a book entitled _Harry: The Boy I Knew_. She wrote in her journal everyday until her death, which came from an overdose of antidepressants. She did marry a young muggle boy by the name of Oliver Brown. She had three kids with him, Lily, Mark, and Harry. She is survived by her husband, Oliver, and her three kids, Lily, Mark, and Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter (Died aged one hundered and eleven)

* * *

Harry Potter never showed up at St. Brutus' and his name was considered a fluke in their records. Instead, he became a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, meeting all kinds of new people, and not having to live with his aunt and uncle twenty-four/seven. He was often heard saying that his new friend Hermione Granger reminded him of Mandy Peters, though none of the witches or wizards knew who that was. Harry vanquished the Lord Voldemort in his seventh year of school and several years after he graduated, married a fellow student, Ginny Weasley. They also had three kids, one of which was named Mandy, to Ginny's amusement, for she never thought there was a weirder name. Harry died in his sleep at the age of one hundred and eleven, Ginny died alongside him. Harry is survived by his kids, Mandy, Kathrine, and Livia.

* * *

I hope everybody enjoyed this story! Please review one last time! 


End file.
